The Bolt Chronicles
by T.J.Thomas
Summary: The story of Leaf's next generation a now peaceful world. Killing has stopped long ago and the attention of shinobi has been drawn to a shinobi competition called The Games. What will they do when faced off against the best shinobi around the world? And what about when they meet someone who is determined to bring the world back to the war driven place it once was? Please R&R!
1. Enter Team 5

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters…yet.

"Once again, you missed the target," came an annoyed voice as a dark haired girl walked up to her blond teammate. She had shoulder-length

black hair and fair skin. Her fair skin and onyx eyes were inherited from her father but were usually overlooked because she always wears a

pair of red-rimmed glasses. Her outfit consisted of a pink jacket over a yellow vest and underneath a high-collared white shirt with a red tie,

with black shinobi sandals. The look of disappointment on her face was plain to see as she got ready to emotionally beat down on the boy to

whom her attention was focused. But before she could, he spoke first.

"I know, I get it Sarada!" he yelled in frustration. "Just shut up already!" The young kunoichi frowned, but refrained from harassing him

further. He stared at his target, a punching post that had a target painted on it. Despite his best efforts, it remained unscathed. But not for a

lack of trying though. They were practicing a new team attack that heavily relied on his Adamantine Sealing Chains. Usually, using them would

be no problem at all. But this time, he was supposed to send his chains underground, catching the target off guard and restraining them for

Sarada to finish them off. If only his Byakugan were stronger. He would be able to see underground and properly direct where the chains were

going. But instead, all he could do was guess, so there were holes in the ground all around.

He stood up from the crouching position he was in, standing a few inches taller than the Uchiha girl next to him. Like his father, he was born

with blonde hair and blue, similarly shaped, eyes. However, his wavy hair which flared out on the sides, and he had an _ahoge_ that which

resembles the stem of a leaf. His face was round with two whisker markings on each cheek, which he also inherited from his father. He wore a

black tracksuit, with red lining and red stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket, he wore a plain white T-shirt and a bolt

tied to a string around his neck, referencing his name.

"It's okay Boruto," came the voice of their third teammate. He placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. "Do

not let this minor setback spoil your youth. We have plenty more formations to choose from until you perfect it!" The eldest Uzumaki child

looked at the green clad ninja with appreciation. Leave it to Lee to be positive in everything that happened. The boy's hair was cut and styled

into a bowl-cut style like his father, but slightly longer and curved up at the ends. He also wore a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a

red forehead protector worn as a belt. There were bandages he regularly wears around his hands and wrists. "Thanks, Lee, but the same old

formations won't cut it. We need to come with our A game to make it far in The Games this year."

This is when Sarada chose to join in once more. "I'm glad you realize this Boru. I, for one, would like to win the chunin division team battles

this time around. And I will not be robbed of my victory because of your inability to grow stronger." Blue eyes met onyx as they glared at each

other for what seemed like ten minutes. "I hate you so much," the blond growled. "Then do something about it" she retorted.

"Or I can make you both hold hands and walk around the village until you stop acting childish like I did when you were genin," came the voice

of reason in their group. Both Boruto and Lee jumped while Sarada sighed and pushed her glasses up on her nose. "That won't be necessary,

Hanabi- sensei. We were just discussing tactics for next week's preliminary rounds."

Hanabi Hyuga stood with the natural confidence that only a member of her clan could have. Her dark brown hair was tied in a loose ponytail

down her back, with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. Her large, white eyes stared down at them with a

mischievous glint as she smiled evilly at her team. She wore a standard jounin vest with mesh armour underneath and blue shorts and

sandals.

"Good," she grinned. "But enough of that, we have our final mission tomorrow. After that, you three have time off to compete in The Games."

The three chunin nodded in unison as she spoke. "I need you to go home and pack because we leave before sunrise." Boruto almost

complained but Lee elbowed him in the gut before he made that mistake. Though this did not go unnoticed by the jounin, she chose to ignore

it and take her leave. "See you guys tomorrow then!" she smiled before disappearing into a flurry of leaves.

Once they were sure she was gone, Boruto turned to continue his argument, but Sarada disappeared as well. He looked at Lee who shrugged

before beginning to walk off of the training grounds. Not wanting to be left alone, he quickly followed him.

Sarada entered her home to see her mother cleaning, like always. Oh how she hated what the once great kunoichi had become after marrying

the man that she called father. The said man was nowhere to be found, just like he had been for most of her life. In her fourteen years of

living, she had only seen him at least once a year, for various amounts of time. And each time, Sakura would embrace him like he never left.

Like it was okay to leave his family and go on an adventure whenever he wanted. But that was her life, and she was used to it.

When she reached her well organized room, she pulled out her mission bag. It was already pre-packed with generic ninja needs so that she

could use it at any given moment. Most of the atime, she would just have to add something specific needed. But now it was unnecessary. A

light mission was ahead of them, she was sure of it. The Hokage wouldn't give them something too taxing with The Games right around the

corner. Sitting the bag next to her bed, she walked in the mirror to look at herself. She looked a little ragged from the training but still

managed to be well put together. Removing her clothing, she walked to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

999

1000!

Both Rock Lee and his son jumped up after their pre-sleep workout . "Good job Jr, as always you are full of youth!" yelled the older green clad

male. The younger one smiled and inhaled deeply after catching his breath. "Thanks father! I just hope to someday have my flames of youth

burn as brightly as yours!" They both stared at each other with blinding smiles before embracing one another with bone crushing hugs.

"I want you to do your best on this mission, son. Protect your teammates like the splendid shinobi I know you are!" Little Lee pulled away with

tears in his eyes. "Of course, father. I will not let you down. And if I do, I will run one hundred laps around Konoha on my hands!"

"And after Kimbo crashed into the wall, the cat came by and scratched his face up!"

The dining room was filled with laughter as Himawari told the story of her most recent mission. Tora the cat was long gone, but that didn't

mean that his offspring didn't give the genin of Konoha a hard time by always escaping the Daiymo's wife. Boruto had to deal with it when he

was a genin, and he was glad those days were over.

The Uzumaki clan were sitting down to dinner and telling each other about their day. At least, most of them were. Naruto, being Hokage, was

once again too busy to make it home on time. So there sat Hinata Uzumaki and her children. The jounin level kunoichi and her daughter

looked very similar with few differences. Hinata wore a hime-style haircut, grown waist-length, and tied in a ponytail. The strands that frame

her face past her shoulders. She wore her forehead protector around her neck, a long-sleeved, collared white shirt, lavender dress, and blue

pants.

Himawari had short dark blue hair with straight bangs, like her mother. Like her brother, her hair flared out on the sides and she had

an _ahoge_ on the top of her head, which resembled the stem of a leaf. The stands that framed her face had been grown out past her shoulders.

She had blue eyes and a pair of whisker markings on each cheek, which she inherited from her father. Himawari wore a collared, long-sleeved

yellow shirt with an orange crosshatch pattern, and red pumpkin shorts. Like her mother, she wore her forehead protector around her neck.

"Big brother!" she smiled, poking Boruto in his side. He was being uncharacteristically quiet, and she already knew why. She could say she

knew her brother better than anyone else. And she absolutely hated when he was like that. It only happened when their dad wasn't there the

night before a mission. Though it affected them both when he couldn't be around, Boruto took it a lot worse. But she knew exactly what to do

to bring him back out of his funk. "Make sure you take pictures when on your mission! I would tell you to be careful, but you're the strongest

person I know!"

The blue eyed chunin perked up at this. "You bet I am!" he yelled. "I'll be sure to take plenty of pictures of me kicking butt to show you when

I get back!" Now fully energized, he jumped up and ran to his room to pack. Himawari looked over at her mother to see the lavender eyed

woman smile kindly at her. "That's my girl," she whispered.


	2. Cabbage Field Rumble

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters…yet. But if I did, Neji would never had died!

Chapter 2- Cabbage Field Rumble

Working on a farm was absolutely the worst job in the world. It was repetitive and boring, and Boruto hated it! Playing with dirt all day was never on his

schedule, but because of the mission, that was just what he was doing. The chunin currently stood in the middle of a cabbage field, attempting to act like he

knew what he was doing while dressed as a farmer. From the straw hat to the overalls, it was difficult to tell the difference between him and the many others

that were working the field.

It was a very large farm. And the amount of workers that slaved in the hot sun was great. It must have been at least fifty people working. From small boys to

old men, they all were there tending to their own fields, their own crops. The really unlucky ones had to deal with animals. And they all looked absolutely

defeated. Their heads were low and their shoulders slouched and they moved as if the will was beaten out of them. And based on the mission's details, that's

exactly what had happened. According to Hanabi-sensei, an organized group of thugs had taken over the farm months ago because of the wealth it was

bringing in. But they did not want to work themselves. So they began attacking travelers and taking their women as collateral, making them work in order to

keep their loved ones safe. The men worked and every day, a few bandits would come to ruffle their feathers and make sure things ran smoothly.

And that is when the mission came into play. The plan was that he and Lee would pose as workers and wait for the bandits to come. And that's when the fun

started. They would beat all but one of them senseless and tell the remaining thug to run back to where he came from. Hanabi-sensei and Sarada, who were

hiding nearby, would follow him and finish the job while rescuing the women all in one ambush. It was the boys' job to make sure the men stayed safe until

they were all reunited.

He looked over in the direction of his teammate. Lee was currently tilling the ground at a rate that no one else had the energy to move at. He was no doubt

making a workout out of the job. Shaking his head, he looked back at the ground and waited.

It didn't take long for the sounds of yelling to be heard in the distance. He looked up to see four figures on horseback rocketing towards the farm. He pulled

the straw hat down over his face as he waited on the right moment to strike.

Once they approached they stumbled off their horses, barking out orders. Great. They were drunk. Boruto sneered at the fact that beating them would be

even easier than he thought. "Hey all you punks! Making our money?" said the first man. He was a short bald man with a lot of width. The rags he wore

showed that he was just a messenger, though he spoke as if he wanted to be in charge.

"You!" he screamed to a boy who had dropped a rake upon their arrival. "Pick up the thing and do the stuff!" He began to advance on the kid who was no

older than ten, his three friends boosting his head up as they stood next to their horses. "Go Borus! Teach him a lesson!" They each had bottles in their

hands, leaning on each other for support. As the bald man, Borus, drew near, he stumbled and fell, making them all laugh. Face red, he looked at them

before turning to an old man he had just passed. "You tripped me!" he yelled. He jumped up and advanced on the elderly man. "N-no, I didn't!" the man

cried out in a senile voice. He began to back up with his hands in the air. All of the workers around him just moved out of the way. Baldie pulled out a whip

that was hanging on his side and snapped it back, making everyone cower. "YOU LIAR!" he roared as he let the whip go, intent on striking the man. But his

assault was stopped short as the whip was grabbed.

The man turned to see a furious Lee dressed in farmers garb, with the whip wrapped around his arm. After a few seconds of tug-a-war, Lee snatched the

weapon from him, making the man fall on his face again. "Making others suffer because of your own shortcomings is most unyouthful," he said with disgust

in his voice. The farmers stared wide eyed at the one who dared stop their captor. Whispers could be heard among them.

"Oh, so we have a trouble maker?" the man growled, pulling himself into sitting position. "Get him!" he ordered as he pointed at the bandaged chunin. His

partners snapped out of their shock and ran clumsily towards him, pulling out weapons of their own. One had a bat, another with a knife, and the third with a

chain. The ones with the bat and knife ran ahead, while the chain wielder was right behind them, spinning his weapon and ready to strike. Lee stood

completely still, and when they were a foot away from him, a blur appeared in front of them. A foot was sent across both their faces as they flew in different

directions, rolling across the floor. The blur dropped to the ground, revealing a crouching Boruto with a giant grin on his face. "Now that's how you make an

entrance!" he yelled, standing up straight and giving Lee a high five. "Your skill with the body flicker is most impressive as always," the thick eye browed boy

responded. They threw their disguises away to reveal their shinobi clothing, making everyone gasp.

As the four men pulled themselves together, the bald man pointed a trembling finger at them. "Konoha shinobi!" he screamed. "I should have known you'd

come sooner or later." He grabbed the other end of the chain the man was holding and settled into his fighting stance. "Borus, d-don't you think we should

get out of here?" the man pleaded. Borus shook his head. "No, brother, I'd rather deal with them than _him_." That comment was all they needed, for the

fierceness in their eyes increased as they attacked once more. "I get the chain brothers and you go for the other two," Boruto said. "First one to defeat both

his opponents wins," Lee challenged. And then they were off.

Approximately 8.5 seconds later, all men were down. Everyone was knocked out save for Borus. "Please, I've had enough," he cried. There were bumps and

bruises all over him and he was crab crawling backwards as Boruto approached him slowly. Behind him, Lee was tying his friends up with the chain they had

used to attack them. "Why should I stop?" the blonde growled. "Because of my boss! Vatu is gonna come after you if you don't let us go!"

The chunin grinned. Kicking the man down and placing his foot on his chest. "Well tell Vatu that the farm is no longer his. And if he wants it back, he knows

where to find me!" Lifting his foot up, he turned away and allowed the large man to get up and run off. It wasn't until the danger was gone that people

started talking. "What about our women?" one man asked. "Now they are going to make them suffer because of you!" Lee got into his best good guy pose

and smiled. "Do not worry friends; we have reinforcements following him to save your loved ones as we speak!"

"And who is going to save your reinforcements?" They turned and saw the old man from before approaching them. "Hello, my name is Oru and I am the

rightful owner of this farm." He would have been taller than them both if not for the bend in his back. "I am also the one who sent for you." Boru thought

back to the mission details. Hanabi sensei had said that the mission was sent by sheep dog with no details of the sender. Just a cry for help.

"I sent for Konoha because you all are said to be the best. And we need the best." He looked as though he desperately needed rest, but was too strong willed

to do so at the time. ""Well you are right! The best Konoha has to offer is right in front of you!" Boruto gloated, pointing at himself.

"If that is true," Oru began again, "Then your team needs you with them. That man, Vatu. He is no ordinary man. He is a shinobi. One with a team of his

own."

Boruto and Lee looked at each other wide-eyed. They had thought this was just a bandit camp; Hanabi- sensei and Sarada were not prepared for a team of

ninja. Nodding to each other, they both knew what they had to do. Lee turned and gave the old man the whip that he still held. "I trust you to keep

yourselves safe until we return. Feel free to beat these men into shape when they wake." Oru nodded and took the weapon, and before long, the two were off

to find their teammates, and fight as hard as they had to.


End file.
